Tu Juguete
by Pelusav.v
Summary: dijiste que no querías ser mi juguete, pero no tiene que ser así. Si quieres yo puedo ser el tuyo ONE-SHOT


**que emocion¡ mi primera historia, la verdad batalle mucho para escribirla ya que no me llegaba la inspiracion pero esto es lo que consegui, por favor lean y denme sus comentarios si no es mucha molestia**

* * *

><p><strong>Juguete:<strong>

No sé en lo que estaba pensando, no tengo idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento, no encuentro la razón lógica de porque actué de esa manera, pero de una cosa estoy segura, lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces si fuera necesario solo para revivir el momento en el que nos conocimos, el día en que te vi por primera vez. No. mejor dicho el día en que te conocí como eras en realidad.

_Flash back_

_Estaba como todas las tardes practicando nuevos hechizo en la orilla de la playa, para no dañar a nadie, y como todos los días sentí una presencia, había alguien escondido en alguna parte de la playa observándome, no me sentía intimidada, al contrario estaba tan acostumbrada a que esa persona me observara que hasta me sentía segura ya que no presentaba ningún peligro. Por lo menos hasta ahora _

_Estaba recitando las palabras de un nuevo hechizo. Pero algo salió mal. Una gran cantidad de energía salió de mi cuerpo y como no la pude controlar salió disparada hacia unas rocas que se encontraban detrás levantando a una persona que gimió de dolor y golpeándolo en el suelo dejándolo inconsciente._

_Rápidamente corría hacia aquella persona para asegurarme de que estaba bien. La di vuelta, ya que estaba boca abajo, y lo que vi me dejo impactada, era un hombre de aprox. 18 años con traje negro, pelo castaño y con la mitad de una mascara cubriéndole el mentón y parte de la nariz. Era Red X… ¡era Red X quien me observaba todos los días¡ Pero… ¿con que intenciones?_

_Acerque mi oído lentamente hasta su nariz, se escuchaba su respiración pero aun seguía inconsciente cosa que me preocupo. Sin detenerme a pensarlo dos veces lo teletransporté hasta mi habitación y lo recosté sobre mi cama, tal ves era una locura pero no podía dejarlo tirado en la arena a medio morir, a es mi culpa que se encuentre en ese estado. Además tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y no se iba a ir de aquí hasta que respondiera cada una de ellas. _

_Me arrodille a un lado de la cama quedando a su altura y me detuve a observar lo poco que se veía de su rostro. No podía negar que era muy atractivo, le quite el resto de la mascara con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y mis ojos se dirigieron directamente hasta sus labios y una corriente eléctrica invadió todo mi cuerpo con tan solo pensar en probarlos._

_Lentamente Red X comenzó a moverse tratando de abrir sus parpados, ¨es el momento¨ pensé, preparándome para el interrogatorio, pero cuando abrió sus ojos me quede completamente en shock, al ver esos profundos ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente olvide todo lo que iba a decir, nos quedamos así unos segundos sin decir ninguna palabra a pocos centímetros de distancia, hasta que el reacciono de una manera que nunca espere. Llevo una mano hasta mi barbilla y la acerco suave pero rápidamente hasta su rostro juntando nuestros labios. Por un momento no tuve reacción alguna además de corresponder el beso pero cuando tuve conciencia de lo que estaba pasando decidí actuar. Claro no muy razonablemente ya que continúe el beso y no conforme con eso me levante hasta quedar sobre él rodeando con mis piernas su cadera, profundizando aun mas el beso._

_Después de varios segundos en esa posición logre despertar del trance en el que me encontraba y me separe bruscamente, pero seguía sobre el y me mantenía abrazada por la cintura. Me quede un momento mirándolo completamente extrañada, el tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me atreví a romper el silencio con una pregunta que debí hacer desde que despertó_

_-¿Por qué?- dije aun mirándolo a los ojos, a pesar de que fui poco clara con mi pregunta entendió a que me refería dándome una respuesta poco convincente_

_-porque es lo que he estado esperando todo este tiempo desde que vi. ¿Sabes? El ser ladrón y tener que pelear con Uds. Todo el tiempo es bastante agotador y algo estresante y verte practicar durante horas en la orilla de la playa me da una paz que no puedo describir. Aunque… creo que esto es más relajante- me dijo en un tono seductor y volvió a besarme. Me quede sin corresponder el beso y mientras asimilaba cada palabra que me había dicho él iba bajando hasta mi cuello sin dejar de besarme ni un instante._

_¿De verdad creía que era tan tonta?, ¿como puede pensar que voy a creer que me estaba vigilando porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer?_

_Y… si era cierto, y si es verdad que no tenía ninguna mala intención y que no iba a hacerme daño, después de todo, por muy loco que parezca, pude percibir que era sincero. Eso significa… que quería sacar todo el estrés que tenia… ¿conmigo? ¿Que yo solo soy su juguete y que me iba a utilizar cada vez que se le diera la gana?_

_Ese pensamiento me hiso reaccionar así que me separe nuevamente de él empujándolo y salí rápidamente en dirección a la puerta _

_-¿Qué te sucede?, creí que lo estabas disfrutando- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Me pare en seco delante de la puerta y dándole la espalda le respondí_

_- No seré tu juguete X._

_No se si fue el hecho de que me consideraba un juguete para él lo que me molesto o que tuviera razón en que lo estaba disfrutando. La cosa es que me fui dejando solo a Red x en mi habitación._

_Tenia mucho en que pensar así que me dirigí a la cocina, me servi un té y me senté en el sillón. ._

_Me lleve inconscientemente la mano a mis labios y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en mi rostro, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la saque rápidamente y borre mi sonrisa. ¿Que me estaba pasando? No voy a negar que me gusto el beso, de hecho me gusto demasiado, podría volver a mi habitación y… ¿que estoy pensando? Él es un LADRON Raven ¿recuerdas? Tu no sientes nada por el y El no siente nada por ti, solo quiere utilizarte para… para… para quien sabe que cosa¡_

_Estuve todo el día dando vueltas por la sala, leyendo un libro, tomando té de hierbas, viendo a los chicos jugar video juegos, bebiendo té de hierbas, meditando, ah y creo que me serví te de hierbas. Ya no sabia que hacer, estaba nerviosa. y creo que cierto chico verde lo noto._

_-Raven te veo algo preocupada, te ocurre algo –_

_¨ además de tener a un ladrón encerrado en mi cuarto… no, no me pasa nada¨ pensé.- no chico bestia, no me pasa nada- mi respuesta no lo convenció del todo pero dejo de molestarme._

_Estaba cayendo la noche y todos se dirigían a sus cuartos, me quede un par de horas en la sala meditando que es lo iba hacer y la respuesta llego prácticamente golpeándome el rostro_

_-Pero que tonta, solo tengo que sacarlo de mi habitación no me interesa saber que es lo que hacia solo quiero que desaparezca de mi vida, tampoco esperare a que se recupere del todo, no es mi problema. ¨Además tal ves él ya se haya ido y yo estoy aquí calentándome la cabeza pensando tonterías¨._

_Camine lentamente hasta mi habitación y me detuve frente a la puerta. Di un largo suspiro porque aun podía sentir su presencia dentro. Pero ya no me importaba, iba a sacarlo de ahí _

_Abrí la puerta y entre lentamente, todo estaba oscuro, no alcance a dar dos pasos dentro cuando sentí que me acorralaba contra la pared con tal velocidad que no alcance a reaccionar y antes de que pudiera decir algo él ya estaba atacando mi boca con unos de sus besos_

_Me quede en shock por 2° vez en el día y sé que van a matarme por esto pero correspondí el beso nuevamente ¿que mas podía hacer?, bueno sé que pude haberlo alejado con mis poderes pero algo dentro de mi se negaba a reaccionar dejándome completamente a su merced _

_Interrumpió antes de tiempo el beso y me vio con cara de satisfacción mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro_

_-Te demoraste mucho, ya te echaba de menos- quiso besarme de nuevo pero esta ves se lo impedí poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho_

_-espera… yo… no- pero me interrumpió con un beso rápido y corto en los labios _

_- sé que dijiste que no querías ser mi juguete, pero no tiene que ser así. Si quieres yo puedo ser el tuyo. Puedes usarme cuando gustes.-_

_Y eso fue todo, en ese momento la razón me abandono y solo actué por impulso, me lance en sus brazos y comencé a besarlo, el me tomo en brazos sin dejar mi boca ni un segundo y me llevo hasta la cama donde continuo besándome mientras acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, lentamente fuimos deshaciéndonos de la ropa y… bueno no es necesario que siga relatando que paso._

_Fin del flash back_

_Desde ese día decidió quedarse en mi habitación, dijo que era de mi propiedad asi que no me abandonaría además decía que no podía estar sin mí. Deje que se quedara con la condición de que solo podía estar aquí y no saliera a recorrer a la torre._

_Todos los días eran iguales dormíamos juntos, nos duchábamos juntos y cuando tenia que salir a alguna misión trataba de volver lo mas pronto posible para estar con el. Era como una adicción,una droga no podía estar mas de 2 horas sin uno de sus besos y cuando estábamos juntos no podía separarme de él. A veces nos quedamos todo el día en mi habitación y otras veces salimos para comer o dar una vuelta por la ciudad (obviamente vestidos de civil, red x lleva puesta la ropa de Robin que misteriosamente desapareció de su habitación) _

_Casi no necesitaba meditación ya que sus caricias y sus besos me daban una paz indescriptible, cada vez que hacíamos el amor derretía menos cosas, ya tenia un mejor control de mis emociones y todo gracias a él. _

_Mis amigos estaban muy preocupados, me decían que estaba muy alejada y que pasaba todo el día en mi cuarto, no compartía con ellos y casi no les dirigía la palabra. Pero ya no me importaba, ya no me importaba nada mas porque lo tenia a él y el me tenia a mi. Todo era perfecto así como estaba y así era feliz… al menos hasta ahora._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les parecio? La verdad soy nueva en esto y es mi primera historia asi que tengan un poquito de consideració dije antes Batalle mucho para escribis esto y creo que el efuerzo cuenta como algo no? Por favor dejen un comentario, cualquier critica será bien recibida. dependiendo cuantos reviews tenga subire un song fic que ya esta casi listo pero primero necesito su opinion ¿soy buena en esto y me dedico a escribir buenas historias o mejor me dedico a buscar yn nombre para mi puesto de sopaipillas? :c<strong>_

_**REVIEWS PLIIIIS**_


End file.
